


Трудовые будни

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [8]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 1





	Трудовые будни

Зябкое зимнее утро принесло убийство. А значит, и необходимость его расследования. Гай поежился и подумал было глотнуть горячительного, благо прихватил с собой... Но сперва — дело. Труп лежал там, где его, собственно, и нашли. Специально караулили до приезда помощника шерифа. Мальчишка из Колвика примчался в замок с сообщением от старосты. Кто-то отнес весть и в манор Бейли, потому как жертвой оказался мастер Бишоп.  
Дело принимало весьма скользкий оборот, особенно учитывая события предыдущей недели, родственничков убиенного и улики, что обнаружились неподалеку. Если все обстояло так, как предполагал Гай, то прищучить убийцу будет не легче, чем ловить чертова Роберта... то есть, Робин Гуда. При этой мысли он выругался и поплотнее запахнул плащ.  
Гай издалека заметил нескольких всадников, приближающихся со стороны поместья, и распознал среди них престарелого лорда Фицуотера, которого чаще называли просто «лорд Фиц». Тот приехал узнать подробности дела: все-таки мастер Бишоп был одним из его танов. Старик относился к Гаю лучше, чем все остальные, да и сам Гай питал к нему симпатию. В очередной раз подумалось: ну почему столь лакомая должность шерифа Ноттингемского досталась именно де Рено? Для этой роли лорд Фицуотер Бейли подошел бы куда лучше. Как, впрочем, и любой другой из местных лордов. И работалось бы с ним гораздо спокойнее, не говоря уж о том, что приятнее. Гай вздохнул и пошел навстречу.  
— Доброе утро, сэр Гай, что скажете?  
— Доброе, да не очень. Ну, что я могу сказать, лорд Фиц? Убийство.  
— Вы безоговорочно в этом уверены?  
— Вот, сами смотрите. Место тут хоть и не бойкое, но народу проехало вчера — повозки три, возможно, четыре. И вот наш покойник. Будь это грабитель, то он бы уже... Вон из тех кустов стреляли, и ждал убийца там где-то часа три. Видите, яблоко обгрызенное? И малую нужду он тоже тут справлял, никуда не отлучаясь. Он караулил именно мастера Бишопа. Потом для отвода глаз срезал кошель и снял с пальца кольцо, а вот медальон не взял. Хотя вор обыскал бы тело с ног до головы, проверил бы даже в исподнем, а ну как там монеты подвязаны к поясу. И сапоги бы унес, они же почти новые. Взятое он выбросил в яму, вон там, в ста шагах. Пойдемте, покажу.  
— Логично.  
— Дальше... Мастера Бишопа убили одним выстрелом, всадили болт прямо в грудь, — Гай помолчал и добавил немного философски: — И он помер, причем сразу. Хотя кто бы на его месте не помер?  
— Ну не скажите! Вот вы, например, сэр Гай, получили болт в спину, а все еще с нами, — лорд Фиц мягко улыбнулся.  
— Мало кто радуется этому факту так, как вы.  
— Они просто ничего не понимают. Но по вашему лицу я вижу, что у вас есть предположения и насчет убийцы. Может, поделитесь?  
— Знаете... — Гай посмотрел на лорда Фица немного неуверенно и продолжил после короткой паузы: — Вы ведь тоже слышали, что Адам Белл вернулся?  
— Думаете, это он? Почему?  
— Сейчас поясню. Мастер Бишоп приходил на прошлой неделе к милорду шерифу. Как бы это... В общем, тайно. Он хотел передать свою ферму не Освину, сыну своей жены от первого брака, а какому-то двоюродному кузену, с тем, чтобы тот выплачивал ему пожизненное содержание. Документы брат Марк уже подготовил, послезавтра их должны были засвидетельствовать и подписать. А я еще спросил, знает ли госпожа Ханна о намерениях своего супруга.  
— И что он ответил?  
— Что нет, и не догадывается. А я сказал ему, чтобы он еще раз подумал. Ведь сохранить это в тайне не удастся, а она вряд ли оценит такое решение. Но мастер Бишоп ответил, что в моих советах не нуждается.  
— А какое отношение это все имеет к Адаму Беллу?  
— Вы знаете, как звали госпожу Бишоп до замужества?  
— Ханна Лич.  
— Нет, в девичестве.  
— Ну конечно же! — лорд Фиц всплеснул руками. — Как я сразу не сообразил.  
— Вот видите. У меня есть все основания подозревать, что это дело рук ее братца. Но также у меня есть подозрения, что мы и в этот раз ничего не докажем.  
— Я вспомнил это дело! Мастера Лича нашли с перерезанным горлом, вроде как ограбление... Прежний шериф дело закрыл, а Белл тогда же исчез.  
— Как в воду канул, — кивнул Гай. — А теперь госпожа Ханна кричит на каждом углу, что знать не желает своего брата, который после гибели мужа бросил ее с малым ребенком на произвол судьбы.  
— А через месяц она вышла замуж за мастера Бишопа.  
— Женщины странные создания.  
— Сэр Гай, но откуда вы-то все это знаете?  
— Про женщин? Личный опыт.  
— Нет-нет, я про убийство мастера Лича.  
— Лорд Фиц, я же помощник шерифа, — Гай едва заметно улыбнулся. — А это означает, что у меня есть ключ от малого судебного архива под ратушей. И я туда хожу смотреть старые записи. Особенно когда хочется посмеяться.  
— Тогда вы должны знать о деле этого самого Лича и Вудли.  
— Ордалия с репой и капустой?  
— Именно! Я это видел сам! И я вам скажу, что в реальности все выглядело еще смешнее, нежели на бумаге. Но что же нам делать с убийством?  
— Ну, можно списать это все на Робин Гуда и шервудскую шайку, — усмехнулся Гай. — Только не заставляйте меня его ловить!  
— Я вас умоляю, сэр Гай, кому из присутствующих это надо? — лорд Фиц махнул рукой и посмотрел на небо, по которому ветер гнал низкие свинцовые тучи. — Распорядитесь отвезти тело на ферму и пойдемте-ка пропустим по пинте эля в «Свинье и бобах». Я угощаю!


End file.
